1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to an electronic apparatus and an operation method thereof, and more particularly, to a portable apparatus and a touch operation method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the development of electronic technologies and the widespread of electronic applications, electronic apparatuses have been broadly used in different industries. People use different input devices (for example, keyboards, mouses, touch pads, and track balls) for data input and operation control. Among different types of input devices, touch pad is broadly adopted in different electronic products, such as notebook computers, tablet PCs, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and smart phones, thanks to its convenience and space efficiency.
To simulate the function of a mouse, a conventional touch pad usually comes with a mechanical button located at one side of the touch pad. A user can move the cursor on a screen by sliding on the touch pad, select an object pointed by the cursor by pressing down the button, and drag the object pointed by the cursor by pressing down the button and sliding on the touch pad at the same time. However, to simplify the operation, usually no cursor is displayed in the operating systems (for example, Android and Windows mobile) of today's tablet PCs and smart phones. Instead, aforementioned functions are accomplished through direct screen touching. However, when a user connects such an apparatus to a corresponding dock and operates the apparatus through a touch pad on the dock, because the touch pad is not directly corresponded to the screen, a touch position of the user's finger may not be corresponded to an object on the screen, which may cause a misoperation of the apparatus.